Lucas Kumiega
Norbert Gierczak is an antagonist in Welcome to the Game II. He is a Polish hitman contacted to assassinate Gucio Important tip: Turn off your lights and computer before hiding from Lucas. His searches of your apartment can last up to five minutes, and time is something you can't afford. Turning your lights and computer off will trick him into thinking you're not home, cancelling his hunt and saving you a lot of time. W sumie to fast attack bomba w oko i po Łukaszu Quotes Ja się czuję jak kurwa ten.. Jak w kasynie ten taki krupier, fajna muzyczka fortepianowa, tu fasthandzik zajebe dwa itemy na raz na skrzyne i chuj. O kurwa krupier jebany, o pach spoko luz kurwa ziomal, pyk. Itemaski kurwa przypływają do plecaczka. ... Jebany kondonie... pff... jaki kondon kurwa... JAK ON TAK WALI MI ITEMY ŻE TO CHUJ KURWA, NO TEN ADURA BO DEPO SE LEWE ZAJĄŁ SPECJALNIE KURWA (WW) KURWA ZAJEBANA. Co stawiasz? Chuja twojej starej na łeb kurwa stawiam, kurwo jebana. Bedom mnie jakieś dzieci kurwa ogrywać co w tibie grają rok czasu, nie? Kurwy jebane. I chuj. Bym kurwa połamał takich dziesięciu jak on. Zatkaj pizde szmaciarzu. Zatkaj kurwe śmieciu jebany ( kaszel ). Zaraz Cie kurwa pinguje Rajon kurwa do czerwca cwelu jebany. Eee jeszcze raz zobacze że bind się tu zapalił u kogoś, nie? Ze śmiechem, nie? To tak jak teraz Spaszu ty zrobiłeś co sie wcisnąłeś i zaśmiałeś to Cie banuje i pinguje Cie trzy miesiące, wiesz? Wiesz o tym? No, to zatkaj pizde bo Ci kurwa zrucham dziure frajerze. Gallery pewpew.png|Lucas's desk jumpscare lucas1.png|Lucas's bathroom jumpscare lucas2.png|Lucas's closet jumpscare lucas3.png|Lucas's peek-hole jumpscare Gucio.jpeg|link=TO TEN KOZAK Trivia *Dis to jesdnak spoko ziomek jest *Mod Soireh *DEBILE JEBANE TWITCH CZAT *Gucio sie go cyka, ale kiedys da rade, bo h2p_gucio jest ok *Lucas seems to fill the shoes of the Kidnapper from Welcome to the Game, as they're both the most active threats towards the player (excluding the Police) and gravelly-voiced home invaders dressed from head to toe in black, speaking only in a foreign language and passive aggressive quips. *Lucas is covered in tattoos, many of which seem to line up with his backstory. These include cobwebs and a small cross near the eye (served time in prison), roses with, thorns (in Russia, this means the 18th brithday was spent in prison. Black roses also mean death follows wherever he goes), dice (gambling/risk-taking), and a word written across his throat. *Lucas also has a paraphrased bible verse tattooed on his head. It read: "For I will at this time send my plagues unto thine heart; that thou mayest that there is none like me in all the earth." He is voiced by a Polish streamer - H2P_Gucio * No hejka, co tam się z Tobą dzieje? Skąd to zwątpienie? Dlaczego chcesz teraz się poddać, tylko dlatego, że raz czy drugi Ci nie wyszło? To nie jest żaden powód. Musisz iść i walczyć. Osiągniesz cel. Prędzej czy później go osiągniesz, ale musisz iść do przodu, przeć, walczyć o swoje. Nie ważne, że wszystko dookoła jest przeciwko Tobie. Najważniejsze jest to, że masz tutaj wole zwycięstwa. To się liczy. Każdy może osiągnąć cel, nie ważne czy taki czy taki, ale trzeba iść i walczyć. To teraz masz trzy sekundy żeby się otrąsnąć, powiedzieć sobie "dobra basta", pięścią w stół, idę to przodu i osiągam swój cel. Pozdro. Ty no ja nie wiem co tam u ciebie Damian xxxxxxxxxxxxDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Category:Welcome to the Game II Category:Characters